Hug Me,My Love and Sequel
by meiqi89
Summary: Yi Jung and Ga Eul, AU..trying something new.. "he wants a revenge, only to realize that he was in love with her..to revenge?or to love?" credits to mint who did the wonderful poster for me..thankies so much mint! its so lovely.. )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So Yi Jung's cold eyes pierced through the glass sliding door as he stared outside. Seoul was beginning to snow and this year is particularly cold. But nothing can beat the coldness in his heart right now. It has been a week since his mother So Mi Kyung died, leaving the only So heir to carry the weight of his family business and reputation. Yi Jung sniggered, his mother wasn't very close to him but she was the only family member he had since his father died early and his mother was the ruling force and power of their company, So Electronics which have been conquering the market ever since it's establishment. So Mi Kyung didn't just died because of an illness or accident, she collapsed because she couldn't accept the fact that they were tricked to sell off major shareholding of So Electronics to their sole and main competitor, the Chus Corporation. Fatigue and stress which So Mi Kyung accumulated over the years made things even worse for her and eventually took her life.

"Mr So, we've found the information you need." Yi Jung's secretary Kang Ho informed him politely. Kang Ho had only been with the Sos for a year or so, but it was sufficient for him to understand the thoughts that were going through his boss' mind. He secretly sighed and sympathies with this young lady of the Chus Corporation.

Yi Jung starred coldly at the pictures and information about Chu Ga Eul, the only daughter and child of the Chus Corporation. He was determined to make the Chus pay for their ruthlessness and their dirty tricks.

….

"Ga Eul yah…" Mrs Chu stroked her daughters hair as she sat on Ga Eul's bedside.

"Neh ommeoni, thanks for the soup, with your energy soup, I'm sure to get good results this semester," Ga Eul smiled cheekily. Ga Eul is currently in her second year doing her bachelors degree in Seoul University majoring in Mathematics.

Mrs Chu smiled, Ga Eul had always been a mature and understanding child ever since she was born. Although their family was rich and powerful, she remained as a simple girl leading a simple life, never asking for branded stuffs or status, declined her parents' offer to send her to an elite school only available for kids from the upper social class.

"Ommeoni, I saw on the news that appa had recently acquire some sort of competitor? Is that true? I hope to ask appa personally but I haven't seen appa a lot lately, has he been busy?" Ga Eul asked, there was quite some rumors going on.

Mrs Chu turned a bit pale, her daughter's question caught her off guard. "Ga Eul ahh, yes.. I'm not very sure but, let's leave your appa alone for the time being, let him sort things out first, then you ask him okay?" Mrs Chu was afraid actually, she was aware of her husband's business ethics but she couldn't do anything to stop him. She sincerely hoped that Ga Eul won't find out the whole picture of this recent event, Ga Eul always had a good impression of her appa and she will be very heartbroken knowing the truth.

"Neh ommeoni.." Ga Eul smiled as she hugged her mother's arms.

….

Ga Eul stepped out of the exam hall, bidding her classmates goodbye and walked towards the courtyard garden for some fresh air. She smiled, "omma's energy soup definitely helped me,". Ga Eul sat on the bench and admired the scenery in front of her. The usually green and colorful courtyard was covered with white snow, and it was stunningly beautiful. She took out her sketchbook from her bag and started sketching when she felt someone approaching her.

"Your sketching is really good." Yi Jung smiled charmingly as he sat next to Ga Eul. Ga Eul was slightly frightened, this guy next to her is extremely charming and gentleman. "Tha…thanks…"

"May I know your name? I'm Yi Jung, third year engineering student here." Yi Jung faked his identity, this young lady of the Sos was a sweet and pretty lady, but his mind was set, he wanted a revenge.

"Nehh..I..er..I'm Ga Eul, Chu Ga Eul, second year arts student here." Ga Eul started to blush.

Yi Jung gently took Ga Eul's sketchbook and pencil from her hands and started adding on to her drawings, Ga Eul was shocked and puzzled at first but was amazed because Yi Jung's drawings were absolutely stunning. "Ga Eul shii, if only you added more tone and shade to this part, it will look nicer, see?" Yi Jung smiled and teased Ga Eul.

"Ahhh! Yi Jung shii you can really draw!" Ga Eul squeaked, "It's such a pity you did not do arts!"

"Yups I think so too, otherwise I would have become classmates with you, Ga Eul shii.." Yi Jung said as he starred intensely into Ga Eul's eyes and she blushed.

Ga Eul shii suddenly stood up from the bench, "I..I need to go now.." she was still blushing. "Ermm..see you Yi Jung shii.." Yi Jung smiled charmingly, "Ga Eul shii im sure we will meet again, see you.." Ga Eul smiled as she walk away, now knowing that Yi Jung's smile faded away and his eyes were starring sharply at Ga Eul. _Chu Ga Eul, wait till you really know who I am…_

…..

hola guys! im back.. =) trying something completely different with the SoEul couple..

thanks for reading, hehe..stay happy, healthy and safe always.. =D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Secretary Kang Ho was neatly dressed in a grey suit as he handed a file to Yi Jung in his office in So Electronics' main head quarters. "Mr. So, these are the proposed changes made by Mr. Chu in the recent shareholders' meeting."

Yi Jung went through the file, and threw the file on his desk. "Piece of shit.." He was fuming with anger, this guy is actually proposing many changes to the operations on the company and using his majority voting power to force other shareholders to abide with him.

…..

Ga Eul was warming herself up in front of the fireplace at Seoul University's main hall when she suddenly felt something warm around her neck. She turned her head and was surprised to see Yi Jung.

Yi Jung placed his scarf around Ga Eul's neck and smiled gently towards her. "Ga Eul shii, you must be cold.."' Ga Eul blushed, "Thanks Yi Jung sun bae..I haven't seen you around campus this few days, are you busy?" Ga Eul actually went to the Engineering Faculty a few times the last few days hoping to find Yi Jung. Yi Jung smiled and teased her, "Ga Eul shii is missing me?" Ga Eul blushed, "Ah!Aniyo! I just…" Yi Jung laughed seeing a flustered Ga Eul, "I'm just joking. I was busy with my final assignments, you know how engineering students have long hours of classes right.." Yi Jung smiled, not disclosing the true reason.

Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's hands, "Ga Eul shii, let's go somewhere.." Ga Eul was shocked when Yi Jung actually held her hands but smiled and followed him.

"Yi Jung sun bae, you actually have a car?Omo…" Ga Eul remarked as she looked at Yi Jung's expression while driving. Yi Jung smiled, "Well, my parents left me a few years ago, they died in a car crash, so I've been on my own since then.." Ga Eul gasped when she heard that, "I'm sorry sun bae! I…" "It's okay, Ga Eul shii, I'm used to it already. Besides I have friends and relatives around me," Yi Jung smiled, trying his best to impress Ga Eul. From his observations, Ga Eul seems to be a totally opposite person from her father, Secretary Kang Ho has done a detailed investigation upon her, and she was different from other girls from the upper social class, she lived a simple lifestyle, and she loved doing social work with the children and disabled people in her church. Yi Jung took a glance at Ga Eul, she was beaming as she admired the snow outside. Ga Eul was definitely a nice girl, a pretty one too. He mentally smacked himself and hardened his heart, _no, I can't be soft heartened, a revenge is a revenge_….

…

Turns out Yi Jung brought Ga Eul to a beautiful park near Soeul University. Ga Eul was giggling and laughing as she attempted to walk through the snow that was quite thick and Yi Jung teased her. Both were having fun as they chased each other around and made snow balls to throw at each other.

Ga Eul laughed as she attempted to run away from Yi Jung after aiming a snow ball at him, but failed to do so as Yi Jung was able to run faster than her. He caught her in his arms. "Yi Jung sun bae.." Ga Eul blushed, "Ga Eul shiii, I like you, can you be my girlfriend please?" Yi Jung asked as he planted a kiss on Ga Eul's neck and this gave Ga Eul sensations that she never experienced before. Ga Eul was shocked, she wouldn't deny that she was attracted to this senior of hers too, but they hardly knew each other. "Yi Jung sun bae…but isn't this too fast?" Ga Eul felt her knees trembling and all her defenses melting away as Yi Jung continued to softly nibble her neck and plant kisses around her ear. "But why do I feel as if I've known you for centuries? Why am I so attracted to you?" Yi Jung continued to arouse Ga Eul, being a player himself, he was certain that a simple girl like Ga Eul would definitely crumble under such actions and words by a guy. And Yi Jung was true, Ga Eul was totally mesmerized and bewitched by Yi Jung's words and the way he starred intensely into her eyes. Yi Jung lowered his head to kiss Ga Eul and she started to respond to his kiss. She knew that she is being imprudent to accept Yi Jung immediately, she hardly know the guy, but she couldn't bring herself to say no either. Yi Jung was mentally celebrating his first victory in conquering Ga Eul, _Mr. Chu, just wait and see how I tear your daughter into pieces…_

…..

brightstar12: thankies hehehe…thankies for reading.. =D

19kisielek95: thankies so much for reading! hehe..yea..he is plotting something again her father..hohohoh..thankies! I hope you enjoy the story.. =)

HoupsOnFire:thankies for reading! hehe.. will update asap.. =D

sorry guys, I might update a little slower,coz im in the midst of my actual exam.. =( but thankies so much for reading! please stay happy,safe and cheerful always.. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chu Ming Hoo knocked Ga Eul's room door, "Ga Eul shii, can daddy come in?" He smiled.

The door swung open and Ga Eul greeted her appa with a wide smile, "Appa! You're finally back, it has been a week since you last came home.." Ga Eul pouted.

Chu Ming Hoo laughed as he stroke her daughter's hair, "Sorry Ga Eul, appa was busy.." He smiled as he and Ga Eul sat down at her bed and begun to talk about Ga Eul's school life. Chu Ming Hoo knew deep down inside his heart that he should be contented with his life, he had a loving wife and a great daughter, but ever since he started having his own company and business expanded rapidly, he couldn't find the courage to stop the greed inside him from growing. He enjoyed and craved for more of the luxury, status and power in the business world.

…..

Ga Eul was beaming from head to toe as she waited for Yi Jung in front of Soeul University's main entrance. Ga Eul blushed slightly, she couldn't believe that she actually had the courage to ask Yi Jung out, she always had the idea that girls should be shy and not the one taking the first step, but not seeing Yi Jung for 2 days already made her head full of thoughts of him.

Honk honk!

Ga Eul beamed as the car window go winded down and a smiling Yi Jung was winking at her. "Ga Eul shii…quick, get in."

As soon as Ga Eul got herself into the co-passenger sit, Yi Jung dropped a light kiss on Ga Eul's forehead and pulled her into his embrace. Ga Eul was blushing and smiling at the same time. "Ga Eul shii, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you asked me out, I thought you've forgotten about me." Yi Jung was actually happy to receive Ga Eul's phone call, he had been busy with a project the past 2 days. Yi Jung wasn't sure, a huge part of him was sincerely looking forward to spending time with Ga Eul, this sweet and loving girl was really attracting his heart, but the other part of him kept on reminding him of the awful things her father did.

Ga Eul sticked out her tongue and smiled, "Aniyo Yi Jung sun bae, do you think I'm that heartless?" She brought out a three tier bento and opened it up. Inside were all mini cakes, snacks and salads she prepared. "I prepared some food for us,hehe.." Ga Eul smiled sheepishly. Yi Jung's heart skipped a bit when he saw all Ga Eul's effort, his heart felt so warm just by looking at how Ga Eul shii is smiling right now, how she genuinely wanted to do something for him.

Yi Jung dropped a kiss on Ga Eul's hands, "Ga Eul shii thanks so much, I can't wait to taste them right now. You know what? I know just a place for us to enjoy this." He winked as he begun to start the car.

"Eee? What place, Yi Jung sun bae?" Ga Eul pouted.

Yi Jung laughed, Ga Eul's expression was definitely very cute, "Don't worry darling, I'm not gonna kidnap you or sell you off. Trust me, you will love it."

"Neh.." Ga Eul smiled.

…

Turns out Yi Jung brought Ga Eul to the top of a small hill at the outskirts of Soeul that had a magnificent view of the stars. "Yi Jung sun bae! This is amazing!" Ga Eul squeaked as she lifted her head to stare at the stars, they were all shinning so bright and brilliant.

Yi Jung laughed as he spread a huge picnic clothe on top of the grass, "Told you you will like it." He sat on the clothe and opened up the bento Ga Eul prepared. The two of them tasted the food, admired the stars, talked and laughed.

"Ga Eul shii, see that star on the right…" Ga Eul was lying on top of Yi Jung's shoulder as both of them lied down and admired the stars. Ga Eul giggled, "Neh sun bae, it's so bright.." "Ga Eul shii, will you be my bright star forever?" Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul intensely, this wasn't part of his revenge plan, but being with Ga Eul brought him a lot of joy and warmth to his heart. "Sun bae.." Ga Eul was shocked to hear such a question from Yi Jung, not that she doesn't like this question, but the way Yi Jung is starring into her eyes right now is melting her away. Yi Jung leaned on top of Ga Eul, supporting major part of his weight with his elbows, he starred into Ga Eul's eyes and gently leaned downwards to kiss Ga Eul. Ga Eul was lost in Yi Jung's deep and passionate kiss, "sun bae, I love you…" she could only moan and grab the back of Yi Jung's shirt and his shoulders in response. "Ga Eul shii, let me love you…" Yi Jung slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons of Ga Eul's shirt and planted wet kiss along her neck and shoulders. Ga Eul was totally lost in all these sensations Yi Jung was giving her and all the defenses were melting away. That night, under the shinning bright stars and radiant moonlight, with the soft rhythm of the dancing slow wind, Ga Eul allowed Yi Jung to be the first and only man in her life.

…

Yi Jung was standing in front if the glass walls in his main office in So Electronics' headquarters. He was thinking of Ga Eul shii again, this is the n-th time Ga Eul appeared in his thoughts today, he thought of the wonderful and sweet night they had together on top of the hill. Yi Jung sighed, this revenge plan is getting tougher and tougher, he knew that he was falling deeper and deeper for Ga Eul shii.

"Mr So," Secretary Kang entered, "We almost have all the evidence we need, I just need a few more days." Yi Jung nodded, "Okay."

Yi Jung sighed again. Just a few more days, if he insist in going on with his revenge plan, all the good and sweet memories he had with Ga Eul shii will end there. Yi Jung felt so torn in between, a part of him is very determined to finish out this revenge plan, even if the two of them were to be together, he doubted that Ga Eul's parents would accept him. But the other part of him just wanted to keep Ga Eul by his side.

….

HoupsOnFire : thankies for reading! Sorry for the wait..hehe..enjoy.. =)

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : hey there! Thankies for reading again, hehe,…hope you enjoy… =)

Sorry for the wait guys.. =)

Hope you guys enjoy

Cheers, have a good day! Stay healthy, safe and happy always! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ga Eul was sitting in the living room of the grand Chu mansion, she was dressed in a light blue empire waist knee-length dress, looking absolutely lovely and pretty. Tonight was an important night for her, she had finally decided to introduce Yi Jung to her parents. Everything between them was progressing so fast after that intimate night they had with each other, they were like newly weds enjoying their honeymoon, they yearned for each other everyday, met up for every single meal, spend countless nights together. Ga Eul smiled a little as she thought of all the wonderful memories they have had so far, Yi Jung had been nothing but sweet and sincere towards her, she felt that it's time to introduce him to her appa and omma, since she was determined to spend the rest of her life with Yi Jung.

Chu Ming Hoo and his wife were sitting on the sofa, eagerly waiting for the arrival of their daughter's boyfriend. Chu Ming Hoo laughed a little as he observed how nervous his daughter was, they were aware that their daughter has been acting a bit secretly lately and returning late every night, or else somewhere near dawn.

…

Yi Jung killed the car engine, his heart was very heavy as he looked towards the Chu mansion. Sigh. Today is the day, the day that he has been waiting for such a long time, a chance to let Chu Ming Hoo have a taste of his own medicine. But then, every inch of his skin is telling him not to do so, because of Ga Eul shii. Yi Jung held his fist tightly, _Chu Ming Hoo needs to be taught a lesson, I must do this… _Yi Jung mentally rehearsing in his mind, trying to convince himself that revenge is more important than emotional feelings when he suddenly heard a knock on his car window. He turned his head and saw Ga Eul smiling so brightly as she waved. Ga Eul opened Yi Jung's car door, "Sun bae, you're finally here! My parents are so eager to see you sun bae! Quick…" Ga Eul giggled as she dragged an emotionless Yi Jung out of his car, totally oblivious of Yi Jung's plan. Let the drama begin then…

…

"Appa, omma! Let me introduce you to…" Ga Eul wanted to first introduce Yi Jung to her parents the moment they stood into the house, but was out of words when she saw her parents' reaction.

Chu Ming Hoo and his wife was in total shock when they saw the man their daughter brought into the house, it was none other than the CEO of So Electronics, So Yi Jung! What is this man doing with Ga Eul? Chu Ming Hoo had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Mrs Chu rebuked Ga Eul, "Ga Eul! What are you doing with the CEO of So Electronics? Is this some kind of joke?"

Ga Eul was totally confused, "Omma? CEO…? What CEO?" she asked as she turned to her side and saw Yi Jung smiling evilly. "Sun bae…what is going on?"

"Ga Eul shii, yes I am the CEO of So Electronics, the son of So Mi Kyung who was brought to dead by your dearest appa here." Yi Jung starred coldly at a horrified Chu Ming Hoo. Yi Jung threw a stack of papers on the coffee table, "Chu Ming Hoo, this are the shareholders reports and votes to remove you from the board, and all evidence of your fraudulent trading and all the corporate scandals that you're involved in, the police is on their way to arrest you." Ga Eul was in shock seeing how Yi Jung suddenly changed and all the words that he said, "Appa.. what's going on here? Is it true appa?"

Chu Ming Hoo and his wife's face was as pale as a paper, he felt so ashamed for having his wrongdoings exposed in front of her daughter, the pressure was getting more and more heavier the every second he looked into Ga Eul's disappointed eyes. "So Yi Jung! I have nothing to do with your mother's death! It was pure business dealings! What have you done to my daughter? She has nothing to with this!"

Yi Jung laughed, "Nothing to do with my mother's death? You knew how much my mother wanted to keep our company, you knew it, you were a close friend of my father's before he passed away, yet you tricked her into selling off major shareholding to you! How dare you say that you have nothing to do with it! I'll let you know that not only I toyed with your daughter's feelings, I also had a good time enjoying her body too.." Ga Eul's face turned pale instantly, Yi Jung's words hit her heart hard, turns out the prince charming and mr. right is nothing but a scheme of Yi Jung's to take revenge on her appa, and she was nothing more than a piece of chess in his whole revenge plan, tears begin to flow down her eyes.

"So Yi Jung! How dare you!" Chu Ming Hoo was shocked and angry at the same time upon hearing Yi Jung's words, his heart ached for the fact that her daughter had to pay the price of his wrongdoings. Yi Jung sniggered as he started to turn away and leave, "Chu Ming Hoo, you're really pathetic. But don't' complain, you're only getting what you deserve, for all the people you have hurt and killed all this years in the business world because of your greed and cruelness." "You! you.." Chu Ming Hoo wanted to say something but he felt a striking pain on his heart, he grabbed his shirt and begun to fall on the floor as his body gave in to the pain he was feeling right now. "Husband! Are you okay?" Mrs Chu immediately tried to hold Chu Ming Hoo from falling.

Ga Eul was crying as she called Yi Jung, "Sun bae! Am I really nothing to you? You said that you love me… is this all just a lie?" Ga Eul was trying to salvage whatever opportunity she had left, she really did loved Yi Jung, she thought that everything they had was real. Yi Jung stood still on the ground, he would lying to say that he felt nothing for Ga Eul shii, but things have already happened till this stage, it would be useless to talk about love, he thought. "Sun bae! Please.. please.. all the things that you've told me before, all the good moments we had, all the nights we spend together, it's nothing to you?" Yi Jung glared coldly at Ga Eul, "Yes, you were nothing more than a toy to me, Chu Ga Eul.." and he left the Chu mansion, leaving a frantic Mrs Chu trying to call the ambulance to save the unconscious Chu Ming Hoo, and Ga Eul crying her heart out.

…..

guys don't worry! I promise it will have a happy ending.. =)

thanks for reading, please stay happy, safe and cheerful always yea! =)

WhenfangirlsAttack00 : thankies for reading! hehe.. I really appreciate.. =) I hope you enjoy this chapter too.. =D

KimSang_Roll : hi! thankies so much! I hope to write more good stories for my readers..all my work are dedicated to my dear readers, please enjoy.. =) have a great day.. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two years later : So Electronics..

Yi Jung was again standing in front of the glass windows of his main office, work was heavy as usual ever since So Electronics expanded after the incident of Chus Corporation's collapse. Chus Corporation…. Yi Jung was reminded of Ga Eul shii once again, he frowned as he felt a pain going through his chest. After that fateful night of confrontation, Yi Jung received the news of Chu Ming Hoo passing away because of a sudden heart attack and Mrs Chu committed suicide out of pure sorrow and sadness after her husband's death and the collapse of his company. Yi Jung immediately drove back to the Chu Mansion, wanting to find Ga Eul was, but by the time he reached, the police and solicitors were already there sealing the house as the bank has officially claimed the house back. The Chu workers and servants were all dismissed and packing their stuffs, preparing to leave the mansion. Yi Jung asked the servants about Ga Eul but no one seem to know where their young miss has gone to. Yi Jung was really worried and regretful, he wanted Chu Ming Hoo to have a taste of his own medicine, but he never thought that this would make Ga Eul shii homeless and an orphan now. He tried calling her but couldn't get through, so he went to Soeul University the next day, hoping to bump into her, only to find out from her course mates that Ga Eul withdrew from her studies yesterday and left, no one got a chance to talk to her.

Yi Jung sighed as he massaged his temples. It has been almost two years and still no news of Ga Eul, he asked his men to search, but none came back with results he wanted. Yi Jung still misses Ga Eul shii a lot, the bright smile she has, her words, the flora scent that was her signature trademark and the warmth of hugging her to sleep at night. Yi Jung let out another sigh. _Ga Eul shii, where are you?_

Yi Jung was caught in his thoughts of Ga Eul when secretary Kang rushed into his room, "Mr So! Mr So! Guess who I saw just now on my way back from the conference in Incheon!" Yi Jung was slightly annoyed by Secretary Kang, this young man is so full of energy everyday, perhaps because he found his soulmate and is going to get married in a few months' time. Yi Jung envied Kang everytime he saw his wife-to-be waiting for him to knock off from work at the lobby of So Electronics' headquarters. He wished that he had Ga Eul shii by his side too. "Kang, yes, what?" "Mr So, I saw Ms Chu! I saw Ms Chu in Jo Seon!" Secretary Kang exclaimed. "Mwo? You..Are you sure? But isn't Jo Seon a small town? It's almost into Incehon province! Are you sure you saw Ga Eul?" "Yes Mr So! Im very certain.." Yi Jung grabbed his coat, "Let's go, now." Yi Jung can't wait to see Ga Eul, finally, some news of her after all these waiting. _Ga Eul shii, please, let it be you…._

….

A small town in the outskirts of Soeul, Jo Seon minimarket..

"Ga Eul shii! Please come over and help me!" "Neh!" Ga Eul quickly finishing scanning her customer's products and collected money, locked the cash register and went to the stores to help her supervisor. She has been working here in this minimarket for a year or so, along with other part time jobs she had. After that fateful night of incident, the police were here and the banking officials were all present to chase them out from their house. Plus her appa's sudden death and omma's foolishness of committing suicide made Ga Eul really sad, she never felt this lonely and alone in her life, she was homeless, none of their relatives were willing to acknowledge her, she lost both her appa and omma, and her true love turns out to be the biggest lie on this earth. She withdrew herself from universities studies since she had no money with her to continue, and left Soeul city for the outskirts, hoping to find some hope, peace and a job in the small towns, and finally settled down in Jo Seon. Finding a job was more difficult that she thought, Ga Eul couldn't find an office job, not even in the small companies in Jo Seon were willing to accept her because of her background and connection with the Chus Corporation. Neither did Ga Eul have the required qualifications to qualify as a teacher or a governor in the schools. Ga Eul was very thankful when the minimarket's supervisor was willing to take her in, although the salary was just enough for her to pay the rent for her tiny apartment room and pay for her expenses. But things took a complete turn when Ga Eul discovered that she was pregnant after a few weeks. At first she cried a lot, feeling totally helpless and not knowing what to do, but later on she was grateful that God granted her a baby, someone she could rely on, at least she is not without a family member on this earth. Ga Eul begin taking on part time jobs, hoping to save money for the baby. Little Yong Yong's birth brought a lot of joy and laughter to Ga Eul's life, although she had to work harder to feed two mouths, but she was contented. Little Yong Yong looked exactly like Yi Jung, he had Yi Jung's nose, eyes and mouth, which made Ga Eul shii cried everytime she thought of all the good memories they had together and that fateful incident that changed all of their fates drastically. She wouldn't blame Yi Jung for being so heartless and cruel towards her, because it was definitely her appa's fault. Ga Eul was very disappointed with her appa but could never bring herself to hate him, how could she hate the only man who loved her and raised her up well? Plus he has already paid for the crimes he committed with his life.

It was nearing 5pm and Ga Eul quickly wrapped up her work in the store room, changed into her casual clothes and bid the supervisor goodbye. She made her way to Ajumma Han's house which is nearby the town area, Ajumma Han was one of Ga Eul's church members who volunteered to help Ga Eul to take care of little Yong Yong whenever she works. Ajumma Han's children were all young adults by now and had all left for studies in Seoul, so the couple was more than willing to help, plus Yong Yong was so adorable. "Ajumma Han! Thanks so much for today's help.." Ga Eul was greeted by Ajumma Han's warm smile, "Ga Eul shii, why don't you pick Yong Yong up tomorrow instead? He is already asleep." Ajumma Han smiled, she wanted Ga Eul to have some rest too, taking care of a baby isn't an easy job, especially for a young single mother like Ga Eul. "Ajumma Han, but you've already taken care of Yong Yong for a day, I don't want to trouble you any more.." "It's okay, Ga Eul, go back and have a good rest, okay?" Ga Eul thanked Ajumma Han for her kindness, had a quick check on little Yong Yong and left.

…..

Yi Jung was out of words as secretary Kang and him were observing the girl walking by the streets of small Jo Seon town right now. It really is Ga Eul shii! Yi Jung had to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. But he notice that Ga Eul shii is slightly thinner than before, is she eating well? Is she working here? Is she still single? Is there still hope for them? All sorts of questions were popping through his mind and he decided to get down of his car and have a good look of Ga Eul, he didn't want her to slip out of his life anymore.

….

Ga Eul realize that a black car is following her as she walk down the streets towards her apartment. She stole a quick glance and realize it was an expensive car. Strange, the Jo Seon people couldn't afford such cars, could it be…. Ga Eul gasped upon the thought that it was Yi Jung sun bae. The mere thought of him actually finding her and taking some more revenge on her made her shivered. She could endure another heartbreak, but now that she has Yong Yong, she had to protect her baby. Ga Eul begun to run when she heard the sound of the car door opening.

"Ga Eul shii!" Yi Jung started to chase after Ga Eul when he saw her running away, he must have startled her.

It really is him! Ga Eul shivered as she ran. But she couldn't outrun Yi Jung and was eventually captured by Yi Jung in his arms. Ga Eul begun to struggle to break free from Yi Jung's embrace but were locked in his strong arms. Being in Yi Jung's arms made Ga Eul cried, this familiar warmth and scent of Yi Jung's reminded her of all their memories. "Let..go..of me.." Yi Jung, on the other hand was so pleased to have Ga Eul in his arms, he placed his head on Ga Eul's shoulders and inhaled her scent, _yes, this really is my Ga Eul shii.._

Yi Jung dragged an unwilling Ga Eul to an alley because the people passing by the streets were noticing them, plus Yi Jung was dressed in suits and the Jo Seon people could easily identify him as someone from the city areas. Yi Jung locked Ga Eul between his arms and the wall, "Ga Eul shii, it's really you.." Ga Eul couldn't bring herself to look into Yi Jung's eyes, "what…what do you want? I have nothing to give you anymore.." Yi Jung realize that Ga Eul must have mistaken him as looking for her for revenge, "Ga Eul shii, no.. listen to me…" "Please..my appa has already paid the price, what more do you want? I really have nothing for you..please.." tears begun to flow from Ga Eul's eyes. Yi Jung's heart ached when he saw Ga Eul's tears, "Ga Eul shii, i…" before he could finish his sentence, he heard some noises coming from the main streets.

"Yes! We saw an outstation man grabbing one of our girl!"

"Yes officer! They went this way!" Yi Jung saw two policeman and a group of villagers coming towards him. "You! Let go of the young lady!" the policeman ordered. Yi Jung and Ga Eul were both shocked, the policemen begun to question Yi Jung as the villagers were chattering, all being suspicious and questioning Yi Jung, and Ga Eul took this opportunity to slip away without the crowd knowing. Before Yi Jung was aware of it, Ga Eul had already disappeared from his sight. Yi Jung sighed, nevermind, since he already know her whereabouts, he will come back tomorrow and bring Ga Eul back to Soeul.

…

Ga Eul was shivering as she fumbled to open her apartment door, she quickly grabbed her bag, dumped some clothes in, grabbed Yong Yong's clothes, napkins, food, milk powder and other basic necessities. She was tearing as she packed, not because of the need to run away again, but because she did not realize how much she missed Yi Jung until seeing him just now. Yi Jung is still so handsome, good looking and charming as before, two years a time has made him more mature. But what about her? She is no longer the young and carefree Ga Eul anymore. She wiped away her tears, she must be strong, Yong Yong need her. Ga Eul brought her bags, went to Ajumma Han's house to pick Yong Yong and left Jo Seon town.

…..

Seoul : So Mansion..

Yi Jung just finish taking a bath and was going through the files Secretary Kang just sent to his house about Ga Eul shii. Yi Jung heart ached when he read about Ga Eul's life in Jo Seon, a tough life :** Chu Ga Eul, moved to Jo Seon two years ago, attends the Jo Seon church, works at the Jo Seon minimarket… **Yi Jung's heart ached even more when he saw the words : **a single mother.** Ga Eul shii was pregnant with his child when she left Soeul! He continued to read the report **: had many part time jobs during her pregnancy, had a pre-mature baby boy, Chu Ji Yong, Ms Ga Eul had malnutrition, low blood pressure which have her difficulties in labour, no family members were present with her during labour, loss massive of blood, nearly died, suffered from…** Yi Jung closed the report and threw it on his desk, he couldn't bring himself to continue reading it. He felt that he was a huge failure, for allowing the woman he love and his own child to suffer outside. Yi Jung was determined to bring Ga Eul and Yong Yong back, even if it is against Ga Eul shii's will, he wants them by their side, he wanted to make up for the two years that he wasn't by her side when she needed him most..

…..

guys thankies for reading! please stay happy,safe and cheerful always! =)

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thankies! hehe. thankies for reading!im glad you liked it.. =) yuppies will update faster since I'm done with exams..hope you enjoy this chapter too! =D

kjoyce : thankies for reading! appreciate it lots..hehe..im glad I cured your Soeul sickness.. =D that I should post in..? noppies. ga eul is too kind to seek revenge,hehehe…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yi Jung was about to go crazy. He was standing in the tiny apartment room Ga Eul had been living along with baby Yong Yong and Ga Eul shii has once again left. "Kang, immediately search for Ga Eul, right now! I don't think she will go far, she is carrying a baby some more." Secretary Kang quickly pulled out his cell phone and started to contact their people to conduct the search.

Yi Jung looked around the tiny apartment and his heart wrenched. He couldn't imagine Ga Eul and their baby were living in such awful conditions, the apartment was only a small room's size, there wasn't even a proper bed with a mattress for them to sleep. Yi Jung frowned, he shouldn't have left Jo Seon last night. "Kang, we'll go to the nearby towns and search!" "Yes Mr So."

It was nearing 7pm but none of the search yield any results. Yi Jung was really on the verge of going crazy, he was really worried about Ga Eul and baby Yong Yong. He was sitting in the car, waiting for Secretary Kang to buy them hot coffee when he suddenly received a call from his other men, "Mr So, I checked the police stations' records and found a record of Chu Ga Eul.." Yi Jung's man couldn't even finish his sentence, "Which police station is it?"

…..

Yi Jung and Secretary Kang arrived at the Incheon police station. Yi Jung immediately approached the police woman stationed at the receptionist desk, "Is there a Chu Ga Eul here? Chu Ga Eul.." "Yes mister, she is currently inside our waiting room, may I know your relationship with Ms Chu?" "Husband, I'm her husband." Those words came out of Yi Jung's mouth without hesitation, he knew that Ga Eul shii and him weren't married at all, but it doesn't matter, they will in the near future anyway. The police woman guided Yi Jung and Secretary Kang to the waiting room and Yi Jung saw Ga Eul sitting on the bench, holding baby Yong Yong close to her chest who is fast asleep in a bundle. Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul's pale expression and her clothes were slightly torn and dirtied. "Madam, what happened?" "There was a massive burglary in one of the rural areas, Ms Chu was one of the victims, she was assaulted and nearly raped, but she is also one of the fortunate ones too, there were few others killed." Yi Jung frowned upon hearing such news, he went towards Ga Eul and sat down beside her. Ga Eul's tears begun to flow from her eyes when she saw Yi Jung, she never thought that Yi Jung would be able to find her. Ga Eul was feeling very afraid and helpless after this incident, God knows how terrified she was when the migrant workers broke into the new place she found and threatened to murder baby Yong Yong. Yi Jung's heart ached even more when Ga Eul started to cry, he pulled Ga Eul into his arms, "Ga Eul shii, please… come back to Seoul with me, okay?" Yi Jung said as he wiped off Ga Eul's tears.

…

In Yi Jung's car, on the way back to Seoul…

Secretary Kang was driving while Yi Jung and Ga Eul were sitting behind. Yi Jung was observing Ga Eul gently rocking baby Yong Yong who is now awake. Baby Yong Yong seems to be totally unaware of the situation just now, he was coo-ing and giggling as Ga Eul played with him. Yi Jung smiled at this sight. "Ga Eul shii, can I carry Yong Yong?" Ga Eul stiffened upon hearing Yi Jung's words, although Yi Jung is kind enough to take both of them back, she wasn't sure about Yi Jung, what if he is harboring another revenge plan?

"Ga Eul shii, I wouldn't hurt my own child..i wouldn't hurt you either.." Yi Jung said sincerely as he held out both his hands, he knew that Ga Eul still had some insecurities about the past. Ga Eul finally handed baby Yong Yong to Yi Jung carefully. Baby Yong Yong wasn't afraid of Yi Jung at all, the moment he was cuddled by Yi Jung, he started smiling and coo-ing, using his tiny fingers to grab Yi Jung's finger, it was as if baby Yong Yong knew that Yi Jung was his appa. Yi Jung laughed, the feeling of carrying his own child was really magical, and baby Yong Yong resembles himself so much! He had Yi Jung's eyes, mouth and nose, "Im sure he will grow up and look like a mini version of So Yi Jung." Yi Jung teased Ga Eul and she smiled.

Ga Eul's heart felt so warm when she saw the way Yi Jung carried Yong Yong. She finally understood why God intended a man and woman to form a family, because no matter how strong she thought she can and will be, there are certain things which she cannot give Yong Yong, for example : a father's love and a pair of strong arms. Ga Eul knew that Yong Yong wouldn't feel complete without his father, and her heart wouldn't feel complete without Yi Jung either.

Ga Eul was startled when Yi Jung suddenly held her hands with his free arm. "Ga Eul shiii, I'm really sorry, I wasn't there when you gave birth to Yong Yong. I.. I saw your hospital report, you almost died.." Ga Eul shocked her head gently, "it's.. it's okay.." although she felt very helpless and alone during that period of time, but it's all over now. "Ga Eul shii, please, let me take care of you and Yong Yong, stay with me.." Ga Eul's defense were melting away bit by bit, "I..i don't think this is appropriate.." Ga Eul muttered softly. "Mwo? Ga Eul shii, don't tell me you want me to dump you and Yong Yong at the streets as soon as we reach Seoul. Ga Eul shii, that's impossible, you're coming home with me, whether you like it or not." Yi Jung was very firm. "Then..you must allow me to work for you, otherwise, I.. I will run away again." Ga Eul glanced away as she said. "MWO?" Yi Jung frowned, the mere thought of searching for Ga Eul and going through all the worrying scared him a little, "Okay, neh neh neh..you'll be my personal maid and servant then." "Mwo? But.." "Ga Eul shii, this is a job, you didn't mention what kind of job.." "But…" "That's it, all set.." Yi Jung laughed as he observe the blushing Ga Eul.

…..

The So Mansion was indeed very big compare to the former Chu Mansion. Yi Jung's servants and maid were all lined up and ready at the front door. "Ajumma Jung, please come and take Yong Yong," Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung with a confused look, Yi Jung laughed, "Ga Eul shii, don't' worry, this is nanny Jung and doctor Cha, I hired them personally to take care of Yong Yong. They will do a check up for baby Yong Yong, in case he has any wounds of bruises." Ga Eul nodded as she handed baby Yong Yong to Ajumma Jung.

Yi Jung attempted to pass Ga Eul's luggae to the servants when he suddenly felt a pain on his stomach and let out a faint gasp. "Are..are you okay?" Ga Eul immediately went to Yi Jung's side and held him. Yi Jung was delighted because Ga Eul seems to be more and more open towards him and showing more concern towards him, he believed that in the near future, as Ga Eul shii warms up, he will be able to win her heart back. "I'm okay, I'm having slight gastric pain, maybe because I haven't had any meals since afternoon." Yi Jung pouted. Ga Eul felt guilty upon hearing Yi Jung's confessions, he must be searching for her the whole afternoon and skipped all his meals. "I…where is the kitchen? I..I'll make you a quick meal." Ga Eul went straight into the kitchen, starting pulling out ingredients from the fridge and cooking.

Yi Jung was leaning on the kitchen door frame, observing Ga Eul as she cook. Yi Jung knew that Ga Eul had good cooking skills, but it has been a long time since he last tasted her food, he though he won't be able to do so anymore, but now Ga Eul shii is standing in his kitchen, he had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't another dream of his. Yi Jung went towards Ga Eul and hugged her from behind. Ga Eul was in the middle of cutting the vegetables when Yi Jung suddenly hugged her. "I…" Yi Jung placed gentle kissed on Ga Eul head, ears and neck. "Ga Eul shii, am I dreaming? God knows how many thousand times I've had this dream of you cooking and walking around my house, am I dreaming again? If I am, please don't wake up me.." Ga Eul shed a tear, she didn't know that Yi Jung missed her that much. Yi Jung turned Ga Eul so that she is facing himself, "Ga Eul shii, I'm sorry, please don't leave me anymore.." "Sun bae….." Yi Jung smiled, it has been such a long time since he last heard Ga Eul calling him sun bae, "Say that again, Ga Eul shi.." Ga Eul laughed, "Sun bae…." Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul closer to him and leaned downwards to capture her mouth. "I love you…."

…..

thankies for reading guys! Hehe..God bless.. =D

kjoyce: thankies for recommending! Appreciate it lots..hehe

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : heheh thankies for reading..i hope you enjoy this chapter too.. =D  
Monirosez : its okies! Hehe..thankies for reading..really appreciate it.. =D I hope you like this chapter too.. =D

Rocktaz : hehe thankies! Thankies for reading! =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ga Eul woke up as the bright sunlight shined through the curtains into her room and slowly sat up on the bed. She scanned the surroundings and was reminded that Yi Jung brought Yong Yong and herself to Seoul yesterday. Last night…. Yi Jung actually confessed that he missed her and said 'I love you'. Ga Eul touched her lips as she remembered how awkward the kiss ended, Ga Eul was glancing at the floor and was out of words while Yi Jung was wondering whether or not he should steal another kiss from her. Yi Jung said 'I love you', but how true is it? He said those words before too, and it ended up as a lie. Ga Eul was debating within herself as she went to Yong Yong's room to check on her baby boy. She smiled as she patted Yong Yong's chest. Little Yong Yong was still asleep, probably enjoying the comfortable surroundings and new baby bed. Ga Eul couldn't help but to admire the baby room. The room was filled with cuddly soft toys, baby toys, and etc, Yi Jung sure had his servants to decorate the room with perfection and prepared everything Yong Yong might need.

Ga Eul went downstairs and was greeted by Ajumma Song, the person in charge of all of the So Mansion's maids and servants. "Annyeonghaseyo, Ajumma Song." Ga Eul bowed politely, "What is my first duty for today?" Ajumma Song bowed in return, "Ani.. Miss Ga Eul, Master Yi Jung gave specific instructions for me not to hand you any task, he wants you to wait for him to return from work." Ajumma Song recognize Ga Eul immediately upon her arrival yesterday, she was none other than the deceased Chu Ming Hoo's daughter. Ajumma Song was glad that Yi Jung brought Ga Eul back, she was aware of the Chu Corporations incident since she has been working with the Sos for a long time, plus Ga Eul was a nice and simple girl. Ga Eu's eyes widened upon hearing Ajumma Song's words, Yi Jung actually wanted her to do nothing, "Aniyo, Ajumma Han, I can't do that. Erm, can you assign something to me please?" Ga Eul pleaded, the mere thought of staying here without doing anything in return was very inappropriate for her. "Ani…Miss Ga Eul…but…." Ga Eul was in the midst of pleading with Ajumma Song when she noticed a few servant girls walking pass them, "Ajumma Song, can I change into the servant outfits too? Please?" Ajumma Song was scratching her head, she understood Ga Eul's intentions, but, "Ani..Master Yi Jung.." Ga Eul smiled, "Gwenchana, Ajumma Song, just tell him that I insisted."

…

Ga Eul changed into the servants outfit and started cleaning up Yi Jung's room since Ajumma Song couldn't assign her to clean any other parts of the mansion. Ga Eul slowly entered Yi Jung's room and observed the surroundings. Yi Jung's room was mainly dark brown and brown in color, the furniture was also the same color tone, which gave the room a very warm and antique atmosphere. Ga Eul was shocked when she saw a picture frame of her on the bedside table of Yi Jung's bed, her eyes became watery when she realized that the picture was taken when the two of them were together before the incident. Ga Eul wiped her tears away and let out a sigh as she started cleaning up the room.

Ga Eul was on her way to the laundry section carrying piles of bed sheets and curtain drapes when she passed by one of the guestrooms and heard the conversation going on between few of the servant girls. "Did you see the girl Master Yi Jung brought back yesterday?" "Neh! She had a baby with her, I doubt the baby isn't hers." "Me too, she might be Master Yi Jung's mistress." "You're saying that the baby is his?" "Yah Min Na shii, stop over reacting, you can forget about marrying Master Yi Jung." "Still, I can't stand the innocent look that girl has, urghhh.. What so special about her that Master Yi Jung likes her.." "So what is she now? The mistress or one of the maids?" Ga Eul bit her lip and quickly walked away, the feeling of being called a mistress and being the juicy gossip of the So maids saddened her. True, she isn't sure of her position here in the So Mansion, given her past relationship with Yi Jung, Yong Yong and being Yi Jung's personal maid, she was neither here or there.

…..

Yi Jung closed one of the files and handed it over to Secretary Kang. "Good job, Kang. You can go off now." Secretary Kang nearly dropped his jaw wide open, "MWO? I… I mean, Mr So, It's not even 4:30pm, are you.." Yi Jung laughed at Kang's expression, "Yes Kang, you can go back now." He wanted to burst into laughter when he saw Kang skipping his way out. Yi Jung loosened his necktie and packed his briefcase, he couldn't explain his urge to go home, in the past, he was one of the last persons leaving the headquarters, but right now he just wanted to go home. Last night, Ga Eul allowed Yi Jung to hug her and kissed her, to Yi Jung, this was a very big step in winning back her heart, he wanted to hug her and kiss her now too. He also miss carrying little Yong Yong in his arms.

…

Yi Jung arrived at the So Mansion and was greeted by Ajumma Song, "Ajumma Song, where is Ga Eul shiii?" "Master Song, I'm sorry, she insisted and I allowed her to clean your room." Ajumma Song was expecting Yi Jung to be angry, but he let out a laugh, "Gwenchana, I knew it, it's okay."

Yi Jung quickly make his way to his room as he took off his neck tie and set aside his briefcase. He opened his door, hoping to catch Ga Eul shii of guard and tease her but she was lying on the very edge of his bed, fast asleep. For a split second, Yi Jung thought that he was hallucinating, Ga Eul was actually lying on his bed. Yi Jung chuckled, he took of his coat and lied on his bed beside Ga Eul and observed her. Her sleeping face was very angelic and sweet, with the servant clothing on, Ga Eul looked like a sweet fresh graduate. Yi Jung started hugging Ga Eul into his embrace and dropping feathery kisses on her face and finally savouring her lips. Ga Eul felt the movements around her and woke up, only to realize that Yi Jung was hugging her and kissing her. "I…I'm sorry..I was waiting for the drapes to soak for a while and I fell asleep, I.." Yi Jung laughed, Ga Eul looked like a primary school girl being caught falling asleep in class, "It's okay Ga Eul shii," Yi Jung pulled Ga Eul closer and continued kissing her.

Ga Eul wanted to protest, because she felt so wrong wearing a maid's outfit and kissing with her 'employer' on his bed, but she couldn't escape Yi Jung's strong arms and the sensations he was giving her. She missed him as much as he misses her too. The temperature was rising and Ga Eul was starting to respond to Yi Jung more and more, and this made Yi Jung wanting even more. He started loosening the front buttons of Ga Eul's servant outfit, slowly pushing the unbuttoned pieces apart to expose her bare shoulders, and his hands fondling Ga Eul's thighs and pushing the hem of her dress higher. Ga Eul broke away from the kiss and panted, "I… sun bae, we…" Ga Eul held onto whatever rationale she had left, she was about to give in but she still had some fears and insecurities inside her. She missed Yi Jung but she didn't want their union to be out of lust.

Yi Jung was a bit shocked when Ga Eul broke the kiss. Ga Eul looked so tempting beneath him with one of her shoulders and thighs exposed, and her shyness and attempt to pull her dress lower made it really hard for Yi Jung to resist the thoughts of not making her his. But he knew that he owed Ga Eul some explanations, he hadn't formally let Ga Eul shii know his heart and love for her after the incident. Yi Jung gently stroke Ga Eul's hair, "Ga Eul shii, I'm sorry if I'm taking this too fast. I…God knows how many sleepless nights I had missing you and regretting my actions. I really love you, I need you to know this." Ga Eul tear upon hearing Yi Jung's confession, "Sunbae, you said that before too, but then.." Yi Jung knew what was going through her mind, "I know, I'm sorry, I never knew that my obsession with revenge brought this much harm to you. I thought I was going to be happy after getting the kind of justice I want, but I felt even lonelier, I found the love of my life and lost it. I'm sorry I put you through all this hardship, but I want you to know that I really loved you, I admit that I purposely went closer to you because you were the Chu's daughter, but I really fell for you after knowing you."

Ga Eul shed even more tears, she couldn't explain the thoughts that were running through her mind right now, she was happy and felt very much relieved after knowing this. "Ga Eul shii, do you still love me? Please say you do." Yi Jung said as he starred deeply into her eyes. Ga Eul let out a laugh as she wiped her tears away, "Sun bae, I love you, I always had loved you." Yi Jung grinned after hearing Ga Eul's response, he held Ga Eul into his embrace and loved her the same way he did before they were separated. Yi Jung couldn't express how grateful and complete he felt being able to hold Ga Eul in his arms again. With Ga Eul shii, Yi Jung will never ever feel that his brown bed is too wide and big for him to sleep on again anymore.

…

…

…

Sorry guys for the late update! I've been everywhere…here and there…starting my new semester tomorrow..but I will still write and post whenever I have ideas.. =) thankies for reading and supporting..thankies so much!

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thankies for reading! Keke..hope you like this chapter too..

mimi25 : thankies for reading! =D sorry for the late update..

Rocktaz : thankies very much too for reading.. =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Things in the So Mansion took a drastic change for Ga Eul ever since Yi Jung proposed to her and formally announced to the So Mansion people that Ga Eul will be his wife soon. Yi Jung allowed Ga Eul to help out with the housekeeping but with one condition : Ga Eul isn't allowed to overwork. So Ga Eul shii spent most of her time taking care of Yong Yong and helping Ajumma Song around the house. Gradually, the other servants in the So Mansion begun to warm up towards Ga Eul, they respected her as their employer because Ga Eul respected them as well, and liked her as a person because of her genuine personality. Things got even better for Ga Eul when Yi Jung insisted that Ga Eul complete her university studies since she never got a chance to do so after the collapse of Chu Corporations. Ga Eul was thrilled, never in her wildest dream did she expected herself being able to continue her studies, given the incidents that happened and being a mother now herself.

It was nearing noon when Ga Eul was sitting in the main living room in the So Mansion waiting for Yi Jung and Yong Yong to come back home. Apparently Yi Jung was very excited after both of them discovered that baby Yong Yong has begun to show signs of walking after few weeks of crawling, he ordered driver Min to bring Ga Eul and Yong Yong to the So Headquarters so that they could go for a baby walker shopping right after he finish his meeting but unfortunately Ga Eul couldn't join them since her lectures stretched until late afternoon. Ga Eul chuckled as she thought of yesterday night's incident, both of them were talking and playing with Yong Yong after dinner, and Yi Jung was holding Yong Yong to stand straight up when Yong Yong suddenly started taking baby steps. Yi Jung was so thrilled and proud that he started having fantasies of how Yong Yong could grow up and become an Olympic sprinter, high jump athlete or some world record swimmer with strong legs.

Ga Eul heard the sound of the main door opening and was shocked to see driver Min and the servants each carrying two or three baby walkers into the living room. There were easily fifteen or sixteen baby walkers brought into the house. "Sun bae..howcome there are so many baby walkers?" Ga Eul asked Yi Jung as he entered the house carrying a smiling and coo-ing Yong Yong in his arms. Yi Jung grinned, "Aniyo..there were so many types, and Yong Yong looked good in all of them, right my little Ji Yong ah.." Yi Jung answered as he turned to Yong Yong and tickled him a little. Ga Eul chuckled as she when near to them and patted Yong Yong's back, the fact that Yi Jung went totally overboard in buying baby walkers was really funny, but it warmed her heart, knowing how much Yi Jung loved his son, "Sun bae…but there are so many baby walkers! Ji Yong only has a pair of legs, who is going to use the rest of it?" Ga Eul laughed. Yi Jung chuckled, he placed Yong Yong on the floor and hugged Ga Eul at her waist, "It's okay Ga Eul shii, we can have more children, then it will not be a waste." Yi Jung winked and attempted to steal a kiss from Ga Eul. Ga Eul blushed and playfully pushed Yi Jung away, "Sun bae..the servants are looking..and Yong Yong is looking at us too.." Yi Jung laughed, "I'm sure Yong Yong is more than happy to see his parents so in love..maybe he wants a little sister or brother." Yi Jung winked playfully at a blushing Ga Eul. Both of them glanced down and smiled the moment they saw Yong Yong sitting on the floor, staring upwards at his parents with big round eyes while smiling and coo-ing, as if he was cheering for them.

….

Ga Eul was spreading out the blankets in the bedroom as Yi Jung entered. Ga Eul smiled, "Sun bae, is Yong Yong asleep?" Yi Jung hugged Ga Eul from behind and planted kisses on her bare neck, "Yups, he fell asleep so fast, maybe because of zoom-ing around the house in his walker so much just now." Yi Jung chuckled. He pulled Ga Eul's sheer nightgown slight down to expose more of her chest and shoulders, and sucked and nibbled Ga Eul's neck. Ga Eul felt her legs giving away and her body melting into Yi Jung's, "Sun bae…" "Ga Eul shii, can we have our wedding next month?" Yi Jung brought up the wedding subject in between kisses, hoping that Ga Eul will nod her head since she has been a bit apprehensive towards the wedding. "I'm attending a social dinner this Friday evening, I hope that you will accompany me, I plan to announce our wedding to the public too."

Ga Eul froze a little upon hearing Yi Jung's words, true, she wanted to marry Yi Jung, but she still had some fears and insecurities. Given her identity as the deceased Chu Ming Hoo's daughter, Chu Corporation's relationship with So Electronics and the fact that Yi Jung and her already have a child, she wasn't sure how the public will react towards their marriage, and whether or not So Electronic's image will be affected by it too. Ga Eul turned and faced Yi Jung, "Sun bae, but..can't our marriage stay a secret? Can we get married quietly?" "Ga Eul shii, I'm a corporate public figure, I can't hide my marriage and definitely do not want you to suffer because of it either," Yi Jung held Ga Eul gently and placed her head on his shoulders, "I know that you're worried about the past incidents and the public's reception towards this, but it's my choice to marry you, I really want to marry you, the public will respect my decision. I do not want to miss out on you again." Yi Jung gently stoked Ga Eul's hair, trying to give Ga Eul all the assurance that she needed. Ga Eul closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Okay, sun bae. I will go to the dinner with you." Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung and smiled. She knew that she had to be strong and brave. They cannot alter the past but they have the future in their hands. And both Yi Jung ad Ga Eul wanted to fight for a brighter future for them and Yong Yong.

….

Ga Eul arrived at the Grand Imperial Ballroom along with Yi Jung Friday evening. She was wearing a black leather long dress that fitted her body shape very well. The dress had most of her back exposed and with her hair made in big soft curls, Ga Eul looked really sexy and elegant, and a perfect match with Yi Jung's black suit. Ga Eul was holding on so tightly to Yi Jung's arm that Yi Jung had to gently pat her hands to calm her down. "Ga Eul shii relax, don't worry, I'm here." Ga Eul smiled and nodded her head shyly. The dinner and socializing went pretty smooth that night, although the reporters threw tough questions towards Yi Jung regarding his union with his past business competitor's daughter, plus the guests and corporate figures were slightly shocked with the news, but Yi Jung handled it very well, showing full firmness and confidence in his decisions, hoping that the public at large will give them their blessings.

Ga Eul came out from the toilet cubicle and proceeded to the washing basin to wash her hands. She smiled as she contemplated how well the dinner went tonight, good thing she made the decision to attend along with Yi Jung. Ga Eul was about to dry her hands and leave the wash room when the woman standing in front of the washing basin next to her suddenly spoke to her. "Funny how the wonderful and successful So Yi Jung would fall for such a woman like you," Ga Eul was stunned by the woman's sarcastic voice tone, and looked at the woman through the mirror reflection, she didn't recognize who the woman was but she was definitely a pretty woman. "Sorry, may I know.." The woman interrupted Ga Eul, "Ah I know, tell me, how much Yi Jung offered you in exchange for sex? Nah, I change my mind, don't answer my question, I do not wish to be associated with such cheap people like you and him." The woman sniggered and left the washing room, leaving a totally puzzled and confused Ga Eul.

Ga Eul returned to the ballroom and found Yi Jung in the midst of a conversation with his business colleagues and partners. She glanced and scanned the ballroom, searching for the woman that spoke to her in the bathroom and found her right at the other corner of the ballroom, standing beside a middle age man which Ga Eul recognize as the minister of the province of Seoul. Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul glancing at the other direction, "Ga Eul shi, what's wrong?" "Aniyo…sun bae, who is that woman beside Mr. Han Kim Wook?" Yi Jung was slightly shocked that Ga Eul actually notice her, "She is Han Hyo Rin, the daughter of Mr. Han, she is the CEO of Hans Limited Corporations." Ga Eul nodded her head, "Oh…" "Ga Eu shii, why are you asking me this, all of the sudden?" "Aniyo sun bae, Ms Hyo Rin was speaking something weird to me in the washing room just now, I'm really confused actually." Yi Jung was slightly shaken when he heard it, the truth is, Han Hyo Rin approached So Electronics for a joint venture to upgrade the city's infrastructure but Yi Jung wasn't keen to accept the project at all because of the possibility of being associated with politics and corporate fraud, but Han Hyo Rin had been very demanding and to a certain extent, she was actually forcing So Electronics in exchange for being lenient towards So Electronics in terms of reinforcing relevant legislations and laws. Yi Jung had suspected that Secretary Kang's recent car accident and his parent's sudden termination of employment had something to do with Han Hyo Rin, but he is hoping that his gut feeling was incorrect. However he knew that he had to be careful, because Han Hyo Rin is a woman known to be ruthless in her business dealings.

….

The wedding announcement received positive receptions from the public as the wedding day neared. Yi Jung even released pre-wedding pictures and pictures of his daily life with Ga Eul and Yong Yong to the public through magazines and interviews, and the public started quoted Yi Jung as the 'Giant in Electronics with a Soft and Loving Heart". Everyone looked forward to the wedding, including Ga Eul herself as she got herself busy with the wedding preparations.

Ga Eul and Yi Jung was about to get ready for bed when suddenly they heard urgent knocking on their bedroom doors and was greeted by an anxious looking Ajumma Song. "Master Yi Jung, Miss Ga Eul! Yong Yong…Yong Yong vomited and is unconscious now! Please! Please come over right now!" Ga Eul and Yi Jung's heart dropped upon hearing such news, they rushed to Yong Yong's room and saw two other maids crowding around Yong Yong's baby court. Ga Eul gasped and immediately carried Yong Yong in her arms, she started crying when she realize that Yong Yong is indeed unconscious, she felt his weak breathing and tried to wake him up, "Sun bae! Ji Yong is not responding! how…" Yi Jung's face turned pale the moment he saw his son lying unconscious, he quickly grab some baby clothing and blankets, "Hospital, now!"

….

….

….

thankies so so much for reading my fic up till my latest chapter.. thanks thanks thanks.. =) we are nearing the end of this story… =( maybe 2 or 3 chapters more, I'm not sure yet.. but I will definitely continue to write SoEul and JaeBin.. =)

**WhenFangirlsAttack00** : thankeis so so so so so so much! hehe.. =) I hope you like this chapter too..thankeis too, new semester is okies but slightly busy.. =) I hope you're doing fine too… =) hehe..

**KimSang_Roll** : thankies so so so so so so much! I really appreciate your comments and support..definitely couldn't continue writing this far without support and comments from u guys.. =) it means so much.. =) thankeis for understanding too.. =) hehe..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the hospital, Yi Jung's back was leaning against the wall of the corridors, hugging a crying Ga Eul in his embrace. He frowned as he felt his wife trembling and sobbing in his arms. Yi Jung wasn't much concerned about how Yong Yong gotten sick since the truth would be all revealed shortly, right now Yong Yong's well being is the most important matter.

Ga Eul held unto Yi Jung's strong arms as her tears flow out from her eyes. Standing here in the hospital's atmosphere made her really worried, the pale white color of the walls, the nurses and doctors, and the smell of medicines. The last time Ga Eul encountered such experience was during her labor, and she almost lost her life and Yong Yong's as well. She shed another tear when she thought of the possibility of Yong Yong not surviving this incident.

Yi Jung's chin was leaning on Ga Eul's forehead, he stroked Ga Eul's back and gently whispered, "Ga Eul ahh, shhhh... don't worry okay? Yong Yong will be fine, he will okay..." Ga Eul nodded her head but tears was still flowing out from her eyes. She felt her heart ached, she genuinely prayed that Yong Yong would be fine, she couldn't afford to lose her baby, not to mention Yong Yong is their son.

The emergency room door suddenly swung open and out came a doctor and few nurses behind him. Yi Jung and Ga Eul quickly went towards the doctor, "Doctor, how is my son?"

"Gwenchana, your son is fine. The foaming and vomiting was caused by a poisonous substance found in his stomach. Such substance aren't usually found in children's food, nor adults. But don't worry, i've cleaned his stomach and he will be fine after a few days' rest."

Ga Eul exhaled and let out a faint smile as Yi Jung held her close to himself, they thanked the doctor and went into the room to check Yong Yong. Both of them were sitting next to baby Yong Yong, Yi Jung was holding baby Yong Yong's tiny hands while Ga Eul was adding an extra layer of blanket to keep Yong Yong warm when Secretary Kang entered the room.

"Mr So! I just got the recording of the cctv, it was one of the new maids in the So Mansion, she added something into Yong Yong's baby food." Secretary Kang said. Ga Eul was shocked, new maid? Adding something into Yong Yong's food? Ga Eul was totally confused, why would someone do such a thing to Yong Yong? Ga Eul looked at Yi Jung, "Sun bae, what's going on?"

Yi Jung was still holding unto Yong Yong's tiny hands, he didn't say a word. Somehow at the back of his mind, he knew something like this was going to happen, and he pretty much had an idea who is behind all these recent 'bad events'.

Secretary Kang ordered the men to bring the new maid into the room. Ga Eul gasped when she saw the new maid, she was only around the age of seventeen or eighteen, a young teenager. Yi Jung glared at the new maid fiercely, wanting to show no mercy to the young girl who had the guts to poison his son.

The young teenager was crying was she was ruthlessly pushed unto the floor, "Mr So, please! It's not me! Please..." She kneeled in front of Yi Jung, hoping that he would listen to her explanation but Yi Jung wasn't moved at all. She looked towards Ga Eul and starting begging her instead, "Ms So, please... please listen to me, i was told to do so.. please.." Ga Eul frowned as she watch the young girl held unto her kneel-length skirt and begged her, she sympathized her and wanted to hear her explanations. Ga Eul held the young girl's hands, "Gwenchana, come, let's stand up first..."

Ga Eul was about to ask the young girl to stand up but Yi Jung stopped her from doing so. "Ga Eul ahhh, don't... Kang, take her to the police station along with the video tape." The poor teenager cried upon hearing Yi Jung's statement, "Ms So! Please! It's Han Hyo Rin! Please..." She finally said it out when Secretary Kang attempted to drag her out of the room.

Ga Eul gasped when she heard that, she went forward and held the young girl, "Jung ahh, please...it's not her fault.." Yi Jung sighed, it really was Han Hyo Rin behind all these. The teenager wiped her tears as she held unto Ga Eul, "Ms So, please...my family is a victim too..i'm not supposed to say this out, otherwise my whole family will be harmed, please..." Ga Eul smiled gently, "Don't worry okay, we will protect you and your family. Thank you for doing the right thing despite of your fears. Yong Yong will be thankful for this when he grows up."

...

Back in the So Mansion, Ga Eul is checking on Yong Yong as he lied peacefully in his baby bed sleeping. Yi Jung was sitting on an arm chair next to the baby bed, he smiled as he observed his gentle wife.

The past few days had been the second most dramatic event that happened in their lives so far. The news of Han Hyo Rin victimizing the teenager and her family was made public when the teenager testify in court that Han Hyo Rin instructed and threatened her to poison baby Yong Yong. Han Hyo Rin was sentenced by the court to serve a nine months jail sentence for intentionally harming an infant. But the worst verdict for her was the fact that her reputation was seriously tarnished and her position in the political and business world could be permanently removed.

Yi Jung was very determined to keep his family save and minimize the effect of the recent events upon them. But what amazed him the most was Ga Eul's ability to forgive Han Hyo Rin despite of her evil intentions to harm her baby. Yi Jung wanted to make things even more worse for Han Hyo Rin but Ga Eul pleaded Yi Jung not to.

Yi Jung smiled cheekily was he stood up from the armchair, hugged Ga Eul from her back and brought her to sit on his lap. Ga Eul laughed, "Sun bae..." Yi Jung held Ga Eul close to his chest as his hands roamed Ga Eul's thighs, arms and waist. "Ga Eul ahhh, we've been so busy the past few days until you neglected your husband.." He pouted. Ga Eul laughed as she smacked Yi Jung's hands playfully, "Ani ani..Yong Yong just fell asleep.." Yi Jung ignored Ga Eul's words and started to pull the hem of her blouse upwards. "Ga Eul ahh, we'll be even more busier the following week for our wedding.."

Ga Eul suddenly frozed and jerked Yi Jung away. "Sun bae...i think the wedding has to be postponed.." she said softly as she bowed her head. Yi Jung was confused, "Why? Ga Eul ahh, don't tell me you're still in doubts about my feelings for you.." Ga Eul smiled, "Aniyo.." She took Yi Jung's hand and placed in on her abdomen, "Your princess is telling you to not to, otherwise her omma will so worn out and tired.."

Yi Jung's eyes were wide opened, "Ga Eul ah..you... you're pregnant?!" Ga Eul laughed at Yi Jung's expression, he looked completely shocked, "Neh.. you're not happy about it?" Ga Eul found out that she was pregnant a few days ago when she went to the doctors because she was feeling very unwell, and was totally shocked when the doctor told her that she is already two and a half months pregnant. Yi Jung laughed as he hugged Ga Eul into his arms, "Of course i am, Ga Eul ahh..." Yi Jung sighed, "I guess appa and omma's wedding will have to wait.." Ga Eul gasped as Yi Jung abruptly carried her and walk out of Yong Yong's room, "But for now, princess must allow appa to have his own time with omma yah..." Yi Jung said playfully as Ga Eul giggled. Yi Jung gently closed Yong Yong's room door as both of them went towards their own room. Yong Yong on the other hand was sleeping peacefully because of all the happiness and love he received from his omma and appa, and his future sister.

END.

...

thankies all for reading! firstly, im so sorry for the delay in the update..

i wanted to end this story but i was so busy with my studies..

thankies to those who waited and provided me with your understanding and forgiveness, i really appreciate it..

and to those who send awful and hurting reviews and msgs to me for not updating, thanks anyway for reading..i really hope that you guys understand that, fic writers like us, we are not full time writers, many of us are working and studying full time, and we have our own deadlines to meet in work and studies...

thankies for all the support and reading..

thanks so min for the awesome poster!

oh my gosh its so awesome..don't you all agree? thankies so much mint..

im coming up with a new SoEul story soon, i would be so honored if mint could do the poster for me again.. =)  
thankies mint for the poster..i really liked it so much...im putting it up right away.. =)


	10. Sequel

**Hug Me, My Love - Oneshoot Sequel**

The grand cathedral of Seoul was decorated with abudance of white african lilies and pink ribbons, and people were seen running around, getting themselves busy for the upcoming wedding of the year ceremony.

In the bridal's room, Ajumma Song was helping Ga Eul to prepare herself. She helped Ga Eul to put on her veil, "Ga Eul ahhh, finally this day has comed." Ga Eul smiled and noded her head, finally, after all the events that Yi Jung and her had gone through, they were finally getting married. Ajumma Song helped Ga Eul to sit in front of the dressing table as she adjusted Ga Eul's hair, she couldn't help but to admire Ga Eul's sheer beauty. She looked like an angel who descended from heaven, so pure in her white gown. Ajumma Song smiled, Ga Eul was indeed an angel to Mr So, she couldn't imagine how Mr So's life would be like without Miss Ga Eul, and of course...

"Omma omma!" Before Ajumma Han could finish her thoughts, two young toddlers came budging into the bridal room and plunged into Ga Eul's ernomous wedding gown. Ga Eu laughed as she hugged her five year old son, Ji Yong and three year old daughter Ji Eun into her arms. Yi Young was dressed in a mini tuxedo today, looking like an exact replica of his father. And Ji Eun was wearing a sweet white dress white a flower hair band around her hea. Both of them were to be Yi Jung and Ga Eul's ring bearer and flower girl.

Ji Eun, with her cute little hands held a white african lily in her hands and passed it to her omma, "Omma, appa gave this to you." Ga Eul laughed as she accepted the flower, "Ahhh, so you two budged into appa's room too yah." Ga Eul chuckled. Ji Yong immediately protested, "Omma, Eunnie lah, she just couldn't sit still at the entrance door.." Ga Eul laughed, indeed, although looking really cute and pretty, Ji Eun has been very active every since she could walk properly. Even during her babychair days, Yi Jung had to fence up the entire living room area because naughty Ji Eun would zoom her babychair anywhere adventourously. Ji Yong in the other hand, was slightly calmer than her sister, but still active. Yi Jung would deligate work away and dedicate his weekends especially for his family. He would have picnic and play sessions with his two precious bunnies in the mansion garden.

...

The wedding song played and in came the two cute and adorable flower girl and ring bearer. Ji Yong was holding Ji Eun's hand as both of them walk side by side down the isle. "Slow and steady ahh Eunnie..slow and steady.." The older brother was quietly whispering to his sister, hoping that Ji Eun wouldn't be too church was packed with people and media reporters, hoping to capture images from this wedding, which was highly anticipated by the public and the business world. Yi Jung who was looking all handsome in his white tuxedo smiled as he watch his two precious babies made their way towards him.

Everyone gasped when Ga Eul came walking in. She was shinning like an angel, and Yi Jung couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful wife. Both of them recited their wedding vows and teared as they thought of the hardships and events that they had to endure to have what they have today, and shared their gratefulness and hopes for a brighter future ahead. The wedding ended with applauses and blessings from the crowd and public for the couple.

...

Back in the So Mansion, Ga Eul was sitting infront of the dressing table and Yi Jung just came out from the bathroom. "Omo, Jung ahh, i'm so tired.." Yi Jung chuckled, he wasted no time and carried his wife and placed both of them on their bed, with him lying on top of her. Ga Eul giggled as Yi Jung dropped light kisses all over her cheeks and nose. "Finally, we're married.." Yi Jung said. After Ga Eul's birth of Ji Eun, both of them had to devote their time for work and taking care of their precious babies, and Ga Eul insisted that they must wait until Ji Yong and Ji Eun are old enough to be a part of their wedding ceremony too, that's why Yi Jung had no choice but to wait this long.

Ga Eul laughed as she gently kissed her husband, "Jung ah, thank you for everything.." Yi Jung chuckeld as both of them engaged in a passionate kiss. Yi Jung trailed wet kisses all over Ga Eul's neck and chest, he pushed Ga Eul's nightgown down slowly and whispered at her eyes, "Chagiya..undress me.." Yi Jung about to unleash all his desires since both of them have been busy with the preparations that they hardly have enough time for each other. Ga Eul was mesmerized and lost in all the sensations that Yi Jung was inviting her to, she closed her eyes and slowly unbutton Yi Jung's shirt. Yi Jung was about to take off Ga Eul's nightgown when suddenly both of them heard knocking sounds on their door.

"Appa appa! Appa..!"

Both of them broke away from their kisses. Yi Jung laughed and sighed as he got up from the bed and button his shirts. Ga Eul chuckled too and sticked out her toungue, "Looks like you forgotted to tell them their bedtime stories ahhh.." Yi Jung laughed, feeling frustrated not being able to continue what he was doing with his wife because his precious bunnies were in need of their daily daddy-bedtime-story.

Yi Jung dropped a kiss on Ga Eul's forehead and told her to wait for him on bed, before opening the door, he turned back and said, "Ga Eul ahh, i've decided to prolong our honeymoon, Ajumma Song will take care of our bunnies, and i must have my own private time with you." He finished with a poker face look and left the room, which made Ga Eul bursting out in laughter. Oh my her long starved husband, maybe they should really go on a private gateaway...

...

END

lol..i suddenly had the inspiration to do a sequel, coz the story ended a bit too soon.. =)  
i hope you guys liked it...

back to working my brain cells for Unsettled Fate.. =)  
God bless all the Soeul fans out there... =)


End file.
